


The Great Furniture Ruining

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Play Fighting, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: New couches were for fucking on right?
Relationships: blackout/original female character, crosshairs/nitro zeus
Series: Shattered [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Kudos: 7





	The Great Furniture Ruining

Alice and Crosshairs lingered around the edges of the living room, watching the movers carry in new couches and plush recliners. She bounced on her heels, loosely holding onto his arm. He grinned, holding her waist as he held her against his front.

She wiggled free once the movers walked out with Ironhide, walking around to look closer at the new furniture. "It's so much bigger and the cushions are still fresh!"

Crosshairs nodded, plopping back in a recliner. "Oh, 'Hide's gonna love this. I's all soft and squishy."

She nodded quickly and Nitro walked out, a beer in hand. "Who wants to fuck on the new furniture first? I got plenty in the chamber for you sluts."

She grinned, pushing him to sit before straddling his waist. "I call dibs!"

Crosshairs softly huffed and sat on the couch, pressing his chest against Nitro's side. "I want first fuck on the new couch."

She huffed at him, grinding her hips against Nitro's. "Well, too bad."

Crosshairs softly growled and Nitro grinned as Crosshairs pushed her aside, pressing his lips to his in a rough kiss. Alice softly squeaked and huffed, roughly tugging the buttons on Nitro's pants loose before sliding her hand down to grab his cock. Nitro softly growled at the cool hand and nipped Crosshairs' lip.

Alice leaned up and started nipping and licking at his neck, straddling one of his legs to grind against his thigh. Nitro set his beer on the end table and wrapped one arm around her waist, moving his leg to grind against her.

Crosshairs softly whined and groped at Nitro's chest, grinding against his other leg. "I want attention too!"

Nitro shifted his hips and pointed. "Why don't you two suck my cock together like good little sluts?"

Alice glanced over at Crosshairs and lightly pouted. "But I called dibs on first fuck."

Nitro pinched her ass, drawing a small squeak from her. "Whoever gets me off first can have my cock in their pussy first."

Crosshairs smirked widely. "Sounds fair to me, don't it, kitten?"

Alice nodded and the pair to swiftly tug his belt loose, forcing his pants down and pulling his cock out. The two knelt on the floor and leaned forward, dragging their tongues along either side of his length. Nitro settled back and rested his head back, lazily watching them as they wet his cock.

Nitro softly grunted when he came, Alice swallowing his load. Crosshairs lapped up any that dripped free and pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth for a taste. Alice moaned softly and leaned into him, loosely gripping his arm.

Nitro slowly stroked his wet cock as he eyed them. He looked up when someone stood behind him and smirked widely at Blackout. "Why don't ya come join us? We were about to ruin the new couch."

Blackout tilted his head slightly as he watched Crosshairs and Alice make out. "Seraphina will be disappointed we ruined it already."

Nitro shrugged, standing up and grabbing Crosshairs' arm, pulling him to his feet. "Don't care, bend over, slut."

Crosshairs softly gasped as he was pushed onto the couch, landing with his knees on the cushion. "You ass!"

Nitro snickered and grabbed Crosshairs' waistband, tugging the sweatpants down his ass. "Leave it in the complaint box."

Crosshairs rolled his eyes, pouting as Alice was gently lowered onto Blackout's cock, his hands holding her hips. "Ugh, how come you always ge' the gentle ones?"

Alice giggled softly and started moving slowly, her arms around Blackout's neck. "I love the rough ones too, don't act like you're the only one who gets bruised."

Crosshairs softly moaned when Nitro slid into his pussy, adjusting his knees slightly as he gripped the back of the couch tightly. "You always get Blackout, why don't ya share him?"

Alice purred softly, nuzzling against Blackout's shoulder as he helped her move her hips faster. "Cause I'm his favorite princess, ain't that right, Blackie?"

Blackout chuckled softly, gently nipping on her neck as he rutted up against her. "I'm not 'Hide, I can play favorites."

Crosshairs moaned loudly as Nitro fucked him at a bruising pace, pressing his face against the still-fluffy cushion. "Fuck! Lucky lil' princess."

Nitro grinned widely, gripping his hips tightly. "Lucky princess gets filled up to the brim and then some when all her daddies are home. We don't get her then, so shut up, you needy little whore."

Crosshairs moaned softly, arching back into Nitro as the alpha came, slowly grinding his hips againt him as his knot swelled. "I am a needy lil' whore!"

Blackout continued his slow, hard thrusts as Alice pulled away from him partially. She reached over and swiped some dripping cum from Crosshair's pussy. She licked it up and moaned softly, shuddering as she came around Blackout's cock.

Blackout grunted softly and tightened his grip on her ass, thrusting shallowly as he spilled into her, his knot swelling and locking them together. She moaned softly and lazily slumped into him, spreading her legs wider to press closer. He held her ass, kneading the soft flesh under his fingers as he continued to spill into her.

Nitro leaned over to grab his beer, taking a swig of it as he watched the excess cum dribble out from where he was connected to Crosshairs. Crosshairs was relaxed, his eyes closed as he rested his head on the cushion. Nitro smirked widely and tugged his hips, snickering at the soft mewl that escaped the omega under him.

Alice softly whined as she felt a lot of cum escape. "Have you been saving up for this?"

Blackout tilted his head, smiling slightly. "I've actually been quite busy and haven't had time for a proper release. I hope you're comfortable."

She pouted, leaning into him. "I am."

Crosshairs cracked open an eye and grinned cheekily at her, slowly extending his arm, his fist held out to her. "Hell yeah. First furniture fuck is a tie."

She giggled and gave him a fist bump. "Point to both."


End file.
